The many forms of love
by saku015
Summary: During the ten years they had spent together, Shizuo and Izaya experienced many forms of love. Some were bitter, some were sweet and they had to deal with situations that they never would have thought they would have to face with in their lives.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

As he was sitting in Shinra and Celty's apartment, his brain still could not process what happened last night. He almost killed Izaya. He almost killed the person he had been in love with since he was 15 – and now Izaya was gone. By the time he got back to the scene of their fight, Izaya had already been gone. No one knew where and why, but he was.

"How are you feeling?" He heard his oldest friend's voice right above himself. He looked up with an expression that told everything to the other. Shinra put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Shizuo."

Shizuo knew that he meant it. Shinra almost lost his beloved last night. So, if he said that he was sorry about his situation, he 100% believed him. The doctor knelt down and looked at his plastered arm. From his nod, Shizuo knew that everything was well. His arm would be as good as new in no time.

After Shinra had left, Shizuo leant back on his seat and stared out to the rising sun. He closed his eyes, letting the memories to attack him like those monsters that Izaya always playfully referred him to.


	2. Just love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Shinra was humming contently as he was cooking his dinner. He was totally full of himself. That day, everything went just like he had excepted it would be.

 **Why are you so happy?** He read his beloved's PDA. He smiled up at Celty, who felt herself uncomfortable because of the crazy lights that danced in his eyes.

"Celty, my beloved, today I made two people's lives better than they were," he said with pride in his voice. "Please, do not look at me like my plans never turn out successful!" He said slightly offended, seeing the look on the woman's 'face'.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He put it into buzzing-mode, so it would not bother his time with the love of his life. As soon as he picked it up, he had to take it away from his ear because of the loudest roar he had ever heard.

"YOU BESPECTACLED IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS IN YOUR TWISTED MIND WHEN YOU INTRODUCED ME TO THAT FLEA?!"

"Good evening to you too, Shizuo!" Shinra greeted his friend, but he was shaking a little bit too. He really did not want the other boy to come to his flat. He was too young to be killed!

"Answer my question or I will-" he started, but Shinra's voice stopped him.

"Both Izaya and you are alone. I thought you might use a friend," Shinra explained. He heard a rather bitter laugher from the other end of the phone.

"That Flea? Alone? Don't fuck with me, Shinra, I have eyes! Today was our first day at high school, but the girls we already had been head over heels for him." Shizuo felt as a blush appeared on his face. "Not that, I do not understand them…"

"Ara, what did you just said?" Shinra asked, snickering a little under his breath. He could totally imagine how his friend's face turning from slight pink to deep red.

"EXAMINE YOUR EARS WITH YOUR FATHER!" Shizuo said, then hung up.

* * *

Shizuo put his phone beside himself on his bed, then turned from his stomach to his back. That day was the most shocking one in his life. He was only 15, but he knew that there would not be any other which would surpass it.

The thought of that Louse made his stomach turning upside-down, but not because of the reason everyone else would thought it should. Not because of the anger for his shirt and the long cut on his chest – which made his mother worry again. He sighed, closing his eyes. He did not want anything else, just falling asleep.

Suddenly, his phone beeped. He opened his eyes to look at its screen. His heart clenched because of a feeling that he did not want to accept while he was reading the message.

 _I hope, we will have a good relationship, Shizu-chan!_


	3. Sweet love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Izaya literally fell into his office through its door. He was out of his breath, his clothes slightly torn. When he saw Namie's grin, he groaned irritated.

"Don't say a word!" He ordered her, slumping into his chair. He had had enough! No matter why he went to Ikebukuro, that monster always found him. Whether he wanted to piss him off or not and what was worse, he became faster and his aiming was better. There were occasions when Izaya barely could get away from him.

"He is just a human as well. You only need to find his soft spot," Namie said, looking at him from the corner of her eyes as she was typing on her laptop. Izaya almost rolled his eyes. Not that, he had not thought about that!

"That things is not human. It does not have a soft spot on anything," Izaya answered, chewing his lower lip. He really hated when he did not know the solution for a problem.

"Well, at least, eat something!" Namie said, throwing a bag of cookies to him. "I do not want you to faint because of starvation like you had done on the other day."

Izaya scowled in disguise. He hated sweets, but as he was watching the little bag, a great idea started to form in his head.

* * *

Shizuo was annoyed – like _really annoyed_. It was raining, he only had to deal with asshole clients on that day and he could not eat breakfast, because he overslept.

Tom knew that the man walking beside him was a time bomb. He never saw Shizuo like that since they had met.

"What if I say we should finish it for today?" He asked the other man with a little smile. "We can go and eat something in R-" but he could not finish it, because Shizuo's body strained, then the other disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Izaya was walking through the streets of Ikebukuro with an umbrella in his hands. The rain was falling and – as he knew his sisters – they had forgotten bringing an umbrella with themselves that day, because it was sunny in the morning. He shook his head. He almost decided that he would go and pick them up after school, when a lamp post landed at his feet.

"Shizu-chan! It is good to see you again!" While saying that, Izaya jumped out of a flying vending machines' way. "It seems to me that you missed me, ne?"

When he looked up, his eyes widened. He had never seen Shizuo like that. He was so furious that he could not even say out a world. He only panted through gritted teeth. Izaya gulped a little. Maybe that day was not the best to success his plan – but after he had come this far, he could not turn back.

When he sank his hand into the pocket of his jacket, Shizuo jumped back, preparing himself to catch the knives with his teeth, but when he realized what the three objects were, he became so surprised that they hit him on the head. After he had picked them up from the ground, he looked at Izaya.

"What the hell, Flea?" He asked, showing the three lollipops being held in his hand. He frowned. He had no idea what this new game was about.

"I wanted to find out what Shizu-chan's weak spot is," Izaya said with a huge grin on his face. "And seeing that dumb look on your face, I think, I was right." In the next moment, he was nowhere to been seen.

Shizuo looked at the direction where Izaya had disappeared, then at the sweets. He lifted up one of them, then wrapped it out. Izaya could wait. When it came to sweets and Izaya – he knew which one was more important.


End file.
